Application of hydrogel particles including oil components has been examined in the fields of cosmetics, drugs, quasi drugs, and the like (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Document 2 shows a skin cosmetic product in which hydrogel particles including an oil component are dispersed in an aqueous solvent.